<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite by GiveMeSleepOrCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568415">Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee/pseuds/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee'>GiveMeSleepOrCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Female Mikey Way, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Protective Gerard Way, Vampire Brendon Urie, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee/pseuds/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored and been wanting to do this, but this is pretty much 'A Little Less Sixteen Candle A Little More "Touch Me"' fanfic. Hope you like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said been wanting to right this, finally did. Let me know what you think in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rise and shine Vampire Boy!”<br/>
Pete opened his eyes as he saw his coffin open. He rubbed his eyes, while he yawned. He got up and popped his back. He followed Andy out the room into the hallway. He saw the rest of the guys sitting around the TV watching the news. He went to the kitchen to see that his drink was ready. He took a deep breath before chugging the drink till nothing was left of it. He whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He watched as Patrick wrote something down in his journal.</p><p>“Alright we got a case!” Joe yelled, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p>“What is it?” Pete asked.</p><p>“So there have been reports of vampire attacks at that place where kids go to do...stuff.” Joe said reading the file. “They fuck to put it simple, the mayor wants us to handle it.”</p><p>“Alright, Andy you're the bait.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Why do I have to be bait, why not you or Joe or Pete!” Andy said.</p><p>“I did it last time, Joe might go a little too far with it, and they’ll know Pete won’t be human.” Patrick said “Now go get ready for tonight.” </p><p>Joe and Andy went off to get some things together for tonight, Pete went to the living room and sat down.</p><p>“So how are we going to do this?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Andy’s the bait, but we are going to need someone else also.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Let Joe go with him, just to make it look more realistic.” Pete said “Andy will know when to get him back in the game.”</p><p>“Alright, I trust Andy will. After they attack them, that's when we rush in and get them. Andy and Joe will have weapons with them so don’t worry about that.” Patrick said, checking his phone “You two done packing yet!”</p><p>“No need to shout, we're ready!” Andy said.</p><p>“Good, let's get going. I'll explain the plan in the car.” Patrick said, putting his coat on.</p><p> </p><p>It was when Andy and Joe were in a heated make out that they were attacked. Patrick ran out of the woods, cross bow in hand. Pete took out the vamp on the hood of the car. Patrick shot one right through the heart, killing it instantly. The last vampire was fighting with Joe, but Andy killed it before it could hurt Joe. </p><p>“That all of them?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Looks like it.” Andy said.</p><p>“Something’s coming.” Pete said “Fast.”</p><p>“Is it a vampire?” Joe asked.</p><p>“By how fast it is going, sounds like it.” Pete said “ There’s more than one. Get ready.”</p><p>The four got ready, just in time they see two vampires coming out of the woods fighting each other. There’s one with jet black hair and one with brunette hair. The jet black haired one was pinned.</p><p>“Your weak Gerard, no way are you going to survive this. After I kill you, I’m gonna go kill that girl. No, I’ll think I'll keep her alive, she’ll make great entertainment for me.” The brunette guy said.</p><p>The jet black haired vamp, Gerard, eyes turned red. He flipped them over so he was on top of the brunette. Gerard put his hand on the vamp's chest, his fingers slowly digging into him. The brunette struggled to get him off.</p><p>“You will not touch her, you will never touch her or anyone again. I’m going to kill you before you can do any of that. I will rip your heart out and destroy it right in front of you. You will not touch her!” Gerard yelled.</p><p>The brunette yelled in pain as his heart was ripped out.</p><p>“C’mon man you don’t have to do this.” brunette said.</p><p>“You brought this on yourself, the minute you tried that.” Gerard said “Goodbye Bert.”</p><p>With that Gerard ripped the heart in half, causing Bert to holler in pain before he went silent and still. Gerard through the heart down, he turned around to meet 8 pairs of eyes on him. His eyes went back to hazel.</p><p>“Uh, how long have you been there for?” Gerard asked, getting up.</p><p>“The whole time.” Patrick said “You're rough?”</p><p>“I guess.” Gerard said “Are you going to kill me or not?”</p><p>“Haven’t decided yet.” Pete said “The vamp, Bert said something about a girl.”</p><p>“Yea, I really need to go find her.” Gerard said “Look lets deal with this later, if you want to help you can. I won't stop you.” </p><p>Before someone could reply, they heard a scream. Gerard quickly made a dash for the woods, Pete quickly behind him. The other 3 are not as fast as them, but they’ll catch up soon. When Gerard and Pete get there, they see two vamps looking down at a girl. She had bruises, her clothes ripped, and blood on her.</p><p>“Nice try girly, but you should have known you can’t run from us.” One vampire said.</p><p>“Where's your protector now, uh?” The other asked “Probably dead.”</p><p>The girl took a blade out of her boot and stabbed one of them in the heart, killing him instantly. When she pulled the blade out she tried to go for the other one, but he knocked the blade out of her hand and wrapped a hand around her throat.</p><p>“Stupid girl, oh just wait till we get back home.” The vamp said.</p><p>She clawed at his arm, but he wouldn’t let go. Pete didn’t even have time to blink cause Gerard was pining the vampire down and practically ripped off his head. Pete had never seen another vampire care for a human before, it was different for him. He only saw them kill or turn them, it almost gave him hope. For what he has no idea. Gerard went up to the girl, she was coughing badly. When she was done coughing, she looked up.</p><p>“Gerard?” The girl asked.</p><p>“I’m here Mikey, it's ok. They won’t hurt you anymore.” Gerard said, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>Mikey returned the hug, she never wanted to let go of her brother. The 3 had finally made it to them. Gerard let go of his sister to see them watching.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“Maybe we should take this back to base.” Andy said, “We can get her some medical help and food. Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Yea.” Gerard said, picking up Mikey bridle style “Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete and Mikey have a chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Put her down there.” Andy said pointing at the couch “I’ll go get the first-aid.”<br/>
Gerard put Mikey down while Andy left the room. He sat right by her, she laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“I need to ask, how do you two know each other?” Joe asked.</p><p>“Mikey’s my sister.” Gerard answered. </p><p>“That's why you're protective of her.” Patrick said “Makes sense.”</p><p>“Yea, your friend said you would give her food and water.” Gerard said.</p><p>“Right I’ll go get her something.” Patrick said leaving the room.</p><p>Gerard looked over at Mikey, she had a blank look on her face. Nothing new, she always had that look. Pete also looked over at her, something about her drawing him. Andy walked into the room with the kit. He sat down on a table in front of her.</p><p>“I’m just going to take a look at your head, okay.” Andy said.</p><p>Mikey flinched a little when Andy touched her head, but relaxed when she saw he was doing no harm. He wiped the blood off her head and patched it up. He did the same to all her wounds till she was ‘good to go’ in his words. Patrick walked in with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He placed it in front of her.</p><p>“I figured she should have something light.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Thank you.” Gerard said, picking up the soup “Here Mikey, it's food.”</p><p>Mikey looked over at her brother, then the bowl in his hand. She takes it in her hands and slowly eats it.</p><p>“Alright, what else do you want to know?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“Tell us whatever you want.” Pete said.</p><p>“Fuck were do I even start.” Gerard said “I’m Gerard Way, this is my sister Mikey Way. We’ve been with those monsters for 2 years.”</p><p>“We heard about your case, sorry about your parents.” Joe said.</p><p>“Thanks, tho that does shit for us.” Gerard said “We were not the only ones that got out. Two other vampires named Frank and Ray came with us, but as you can see how that turned out. I should go look for them, but I don't want to leave her alone.”</p><p>“How about we go look for them and Pete stays here to watch over her?” Patrick suggested.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Gerard said.</p><p>“Pete won't harm her, he doesn't like blood. And if he gets hungry he knows what to do.” Andy said.<br/>
Gerard thought for a sec before making up his mind.</p><p>“Alright, but if he hurts her in any way. I will kill him, get it.” Gerard said looking at Pete.</p><p>“Understood.” Pete said.</p><p>Pete and Mikey watched as they walked out the door to find the other two, Gerard had looked back at them before leaving. Pete sat down and watched as Mikey ate, he noticed that she was almost finished. </p><p>“Do you want some more?” Pete asked.</p><p>“I’m good thank you.” Mikey said, putting her bowl down.</p><p>Pete took a good look at her. She has dark hair, hazel eyes, tall, and very skinny. Maybe too skinny, he wonders how she lived with vampires for 2 years and not got killed or turned.</p><p>“If there’s something you want to ask go ahead.” Mikey said.</p><p>“I was just wondering, how does a human live with vampires for 2 years and not get turned or killed?” Pete asked “If you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>“Well, I had Gerard to protect me. But that doesn’t mean that they didn’t hurt me. Some liked to feed off of me, Gerard never did. He doesn’t like drinking humans so he sticks to animals.” Mikey answered.</p><p>“Why did you decide to finally leave?” Pete asked.</p><p>“They tried to make Gerard feed off of me, he refused. They made him watch as they hurt me, once they finished Bert had threatened to kill me if he didn’t by tomorrow.” Mikey had answered. </p><p>He didn’t know what to say. Making you drink from your own sister and if you refuse she dies, that's fucked up. Pete notice that she’s shivering, he get's up grabbing a blanket. He wrapped it around her, she gave him a smile. 

'I’m not gonna lie, she’s pretty.' Pete thought.

 He notice that she’s trying to stay awake.</p><p>“You can get some rest if you want, I’ll watch you.” Pete said.</p><p>She raised one of her eyebrows up. He just realised how creepy that sounded, he feel himself blush. 

'I didn’t know I could do that.' Pete thought.</p><p>“Wait I didn’t mean it like that.” Pete said, covering his face.</p><p>“Relax I know what you meant.” Mikey said, taking off her glasses.</p><p>She sat them down on the table. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. It wasn't too long that she went out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t know how long it's been, but for the whole time he’s just been watching her sleep. He didn’t realize how creepy it was. He looked up once he heard the front door open, in walked Patrick, Joe, Andy, and Gerard with two people that he didn’t recognize, but he knew they were Ray and Frank. Gerard quickly walked to where Pete was sitting, he looked to see that his sister was asleep. He took a seat beside Pete. Ray and Frank also took a seat.</p><p>“Was she ok after we left?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“I want to say yes, but I have no idea.” Pete answered.</p><p>“I know you asked some questions, so what did she tell you?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“Enough to know that she’s been through too much.” Pete said “I can’t believe they would do something like that.” </p><p>“Did you think it was going to be a good time?” Gerard asked.</p><p>Pete just stayed silent, if he was being honest he didn’t know what had happened to her. He can’t imagine having to feed off his own sister. He saw that she moved, soon enough her eyes open.</p><p>“Hey Mikey, I’m back and I found our friends.” Gerard said.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Ray asked.</p><p>“Tired and sore.” Mikey said, sitting up.</p><p>“Is there a room that she can sleep in?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“Down the hall, first door on the right. No one’s using that.” Patrick said “I’ll show you it.”</p><p>Gerard nodded before helping Mikey up, they watched as they went to the room. Ray and Frank looked back over at Pete.</p><p>“So you didn’t hurt her?” Frank asked “Cause if you did, you have more than Gerard to watch out for.”</p><p>“No I didn’t, I wouldn’t hurt her.” Pete said.</p><p>“Better not.” Ray said “She’s like a sister to us.”</p><p>Pete nodded, his head thinking about Mikey. For some reason he feels like he knows her. He just gets up and walks to a different room, the room where they kept all their case files. He opened a cabinet, he searched until he found Way. He picked it up and looked through it.</p><p>“October 15, 2004</p><p>Reports of a house being broken into. Neighbors called the cops and went to check up on them. When they got there the place was a mess, blood was on the living room walls and furniture tipped over. There was a blood trail that led the way to a door that led to the basement. When they had gotten down there they found a body. Donald Way dead with his throat ripped out. When the police arrived they searched the house to find anything they could. They found Donna Way dead, her heart ripped out and drained. Even though they found the parents they never did find their kids.</p><p>Missing: Gerard Way, Michelle Way</p><p>Deceased: Donna Way, Donald Way </p><p>Case went cold 4 months later after finding no evidence that they are alive.”</p><p>Pete looked at the pictures, it wanted to make him sick. You would think that it was rough vamps, but it wasn’t. Rough vampires are good, they work better with humans than the elites. The elites are evil, they don’t play nice with humans unless they want something. By the look of the photo’s is that they were taken by the elites, but that's the thing. Why did the elites take them, why not just kill them? Why would they want to keep them alive?</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Pete turned around to be met with Patrick. Patrick walked over to Pete to see that he had a case file in his hands.</p><p>“Going over the Way’s case file.” Pete said “It's kind of sad.”</p><p>“Yea, it is.” Patrick said “But there's nothing we can do now.”</p><p>“I know, but something doesn’t make sense.” Pete said “Why would they keep them alive, why not just kill them as well?”</p><p>“I don’t know, well ask them in the morning.” Patrick said, before yawning “I'm going to bed, night.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>Pete put the file down, he walked out the room. When he left he had only one thing running through his head.</p><p>Why</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning, everyone was having breakfast. Ray, Frank, and Gerard had drank some rats, Pete had his mix, Patrick had cooked for Joe, Andy, Mikey, and himself. </p>
<p>“Gerard you got blood on your face.” Ray said, like a parent.</p>
<p>“So.” Gerard said “You think I care.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t care, but they might.” Ray said  “Whip it off.” </p>
<p>Frank grabbed Gerards face and licked off the blood that was on his face, he turned to Ray and gave him a smile.</p>
<p>“There it's gone, happy now?” Frank asked.</p>
<p>Ray just shook his head and left the two. He went into the living room where Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy, and Mikey were eating. He took a seat beside Mikey.</p>
<p>“Where's Gee and Frank?” Mikey asked.</p>
<p>“Your brother and his boyfriend are in the other room. There just too much to handle.” Ray said.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know that, I've lived Gerard my whole life.” Mikey said “Even then I wanted to strangle him.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t they be like you.” Ray said “It would make life so much easier.”</p>
<p>Mikey gave him a smile before drinking her coffee. Frank and Gerard walked in talking, Gerard took a sniff in the air and stopped. His eyes landed on the mug in Mikey’s hands.</p>
<p>“Is that coffee I smell?” Gerard asked.</p>
<p>Mikey held out the mug in her hands, Gerard gladly took it. He took a sip of it and a smile instantly made its way to his lips.</p>
<p>“You're not getting this back.” Gerard said.</p>
<p>“I know, it was good while it lasted.” Mikey said.</p>
<p>Gerard took a seat on the floor by the couch just drinking the coffee, he missed it. He missed drinking coffee, food, and being human. He didn’t go out much, even when he was human, he hated human interaction, he hated his school. Everyone had thought of him as a freak, but he did miss his part time job at a comic store. But what hurts him the most is that he’s gonna have to watch Mikey grow old and die, he can’t age with her. He has thought about turning her, but he could never do that to her, not unless she wanted it. Even if she had asked he doesn’t think he could do it. He knows Ray couldn’t, Frank wouldn't do it either.</p>
<p>“So I have a question.” Patrick said “How come you weren’t killed?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Frank asked.</p>
<p>“The elites took Mikey and Gerard, how come they didn’t kill them along with their parents?” Pete said.</p>
<p>“They were getting more people, ones that they knew wouldn’t be missed. That's how they got Frank, he came from the streets. Sometimes they do it against their own will. But two of the newborns left and went to their home. I went to get them. They had already killed their parents and injured both of them, but Gerard was in really bad shape.” Ray said, looking down “I couldn’t let him die, so I turned him. It doesn’t take long to be turned, so when he came to I was going to leave taking him. Only him.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?” Andy asked.</p>
<p>“Geard wouldn’t leave her alone. He refused to leave, he would only come if she would also. I knew it was a mistake, but we had to leave fast so I said yes and we left. When we came to the place, they weren’t happy with a human having come with. But they didn’t do anything about it, until the famine.”</p>
<p>“Famine?” Pete asked.</p>
<p>“Food had ran out for the one’s that drink humans, the shipment wasn’t coming till a week later. We tried to stop them, but in the end they used her for feeding. It was hell, we thought she wouldn’t make it. Ever Since then they've used her for feeding and if one of us disobeyed we watched as they hurt her. They saw that she was Gerards weakness and wanted him to drink her, he refused to do so.” Ray said, a tear sliding down his face “It's all my fault, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Ray it's not your fault.” Gerard said.</p>
<p>“If I had paid better attention to them, then none of this would never happen.” Ray said “Your parents would still be alive, you would still be human, and Mikey wouldn’t have been a feeding bag. So yes it is all my fault.”</p>
<p>“No its my fault, if I didn't insist that Mikey should come then none of this would have happened to her.” Gerard said.</p>
<p>“Guys it was neither of your fault.” Mikey said “What's done is done, there's no changing it.”</p>
<p>Mikey got up.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go get some more coffee.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete found Mikey outside, so he put his hood up and went over to her. Mikey didn’t look up when Pete was close to her.</p><p>“What do you want?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“I wanted to check on you.” Pete said.</p><p>“Why?” Mikey asked, looking at Pete.</p><p>“I feel bad.” Pete said.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Mikey said “You have no reason to feel bad.”</p><p>“I know, but you make me feel something.” Pete confessed.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Mikey said, getting close to Pete “And what is it that I’m making you feel.”</p><p>“Hope, guilt, and sadness.” Pete said.</p><p>They didn’t realise how close they were, not until Pete felt like his skin was burning. He hissed in pain before adjusting his hood. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Mikey asked, trying her best to cover him.</p><p>“Yea, how about we go back inside.” Pete said, getting up.</p><p>“That's probably for the best.” Mikey said, following Pete back in the house.</p><p>When they got in they found Gerard, Frank, and Ray waiting on them. Gerard looks pissed, Ray has no emotion, and Frank looks ready to kill.</p><p>“Mikey can you go in the other room.” Gerard said “We want to talk to Pete.”</p><p>Mikey just shrugged before leaving the room. Pete took a seat ready for whatever they asked him.</p><p>“So Pete, what's your angle here?” Ray asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Pete said, confused.   </p><p>“Well you seem to take an interest in my sister, why?” Gerard said.</p><p>Pete could feel a blush forming on his face.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Pete said, looking down “She just…”</p><p>“Just what?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“It's just she makes me feel like I’m not a freak when I’m around her.” Pete said, looking at Gerard “It makes me feel like I’m human.”</p><p>Gerard took a good look at him.</p><p>“Do you care for her?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Pete said.</p><p>“Do you care for her, romantically?” Gerard asked.<br/>Pete could feel his face heating up, it's a good thing he’s not pale.</p><p>“Maybe.” Pete said.</p><p>“Pete I don’t think you're a bad guy, but you have to understand all that has happened to her. I’m just looking out for her.” Gerard said.</p><p>“I understand and I don’t blame you.” Pete said.</p><p>“Good, also you really don’t want to hurt her.” Gerard said “We don’t want anything to happen to you now do we?”</p><p>Pete shook his head. Gerard gave him a smirk before leaving the kitchen with Ray and Frank following behind. Pete just looked down wondering what he just got himself into. </p><p>                                                                                                                 ///////////////</p><p>“Alright so Joe, Andy, and I have some business to handle with the mayor. Gerard, Ray, and Frank are out hunting, so it's just going to be you and Mikey.” Patrick said “You ok with that?”</p><p>Pete nodded his head, he watched as they left. He had wondered why they were meeting with the mayor at night, it was kinda weird. But that thought had gone away when Mikey walked into the room. </p><p>“Where is everyone?” Mikey asked, taking a seat next to Pete.</p><p>“There out, it's just us 2 till they get back.” Pete said “Wanna watch a movie?”</p><p>“Sure.” Mikey said “What'cha got to watch?”</p><p>“You like horror?” Pete asked.</p><p>Mikey nodded her head, Pete gave her a smile before picking a random movie. He had picked ‘Pet Sematary’, he hit play and sat back down. He put his arm around Mikey and she snuggled up in his side. He was sure that he could feel his heart start beating again.  </p><p>After however movies they watched Mikey tried to stay awake, but once she closed her eyes they stayed closed. Pete looked over at her to see her sleeping, he noticed that she was wearing her glasses so he took them off. He set them on the table beside him, he pulled her in closer to him. He closed his eyes and just stayed there forgetting all about the movie.</p><p>What Pete didn’t notice though was that someone was watching them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete felt that he was being watched, when he opened his eyes he was met with hazel eyes. It was Gerard looking at him with a look that he doesn’t recognize. Gerard put a finger over his lips and pointed at Mikey. Pete looked at her and smiled, he looked back at Gerard to see him with a smile on his face. He nodded before leaving them to be, Pete does wonder why he was looking at him that way. But that thought left him when he felt Mikey stir on him. He looks back at her and sees her rub at her eye. He gets her glasses and puts them on her when she got done with that, she had blinked a couple of times before looking right at him. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Mikey said, moving away.</p><p>“It's fine, I actually didn’t mind.” Pete said “It was kinda nice.”</p><p>Mikey gave him a smile before moving back over to Pete, he instantly wrapped an arm around her. </p><p>“So what did I miss when I was asleep?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“Well I don’t really know, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed this.” Pete said.</p><p>Mikey looked up at him, not noticing that they both were slowly leaning in. Before anything could happen there was a crash coming from the kitchen. They both get up off the couch and run to the kitchen, when they get there Pete makes sure that Mikey is behind him. They watch the figure on the ground slowly getting up and brush himself off. The person looks at them when they fix their clothes. </p><p>“Brendon, what the hell!” Pete said.</p><p>“What Pete, I just wanted to stop by and say ‘hey’” Brendon said, looking behind Pete “Who’s she?”</p><p>Pete didn’t say anything, just stared at Brendon. They heard running coming down the hall and stopped right behind them. </p><p>“The fuck is going on here?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Frank asked.</p><p>“Oh more people, hi I’m Brendon. A friend of Pete, Patrick, Andy, and Joe.” Brendon said “Also where are they?” </p><p>“There out, business stuff. That’s Gerard, Frank, and Ray, the girl you asked about is Mikey.” Pete said.</p><p>“Ok it's nice to meet you all I would love to stay and chat some more, but I gotta get going or Ryan will kill me.” Brendon said, going to the window he used “Sorry about the window.” </p><p>Before Pete said anything, he jumped out the window and left. Pete sighed before going to get a broom and a dust pan.</p><p>“What the fuck just happened?” Frank asked.</p><p>“That was Brendon, he just does that.” Pete said “We had found him, took care of him, he left and ended up with Ryan his boyfriend. He likes to visit us, with or without us knowing.”</p><p>“How do you know if he was here without you knowing?” Ray asked.</p><p>“He does stupid shit like this or he’ll move stuff around.” Pete said “You just know that he’s been here.”</p><p>Mikey helped Pete clean up the glass, she brought the trash can over to him and picked up some of the glass. Ray, Frank, and Gerard left the kitchen to go back to their room, they share that room with Pete. It's the only one with no windows besides the bathroom, but they make sure that all the blind’s are closed so they don’t get burnt. </p><p>“So Brendon seems interesting?” Mikey said “How long have you known him?”</p><p>“Too long, I almost wish I had left him in the woods.” Pete said, making Mikey chuckle “For real though, I love the guy. Even though he’s a fucking idiot, he’s like a brother to me in a way.” </p><p>“Understandable Gerard is also an idiot, so I kinda know that pain.” Mikey said “Love him thou-ow.”</p><p>Mikey dropped that piece that she had picked up, she put her finger to her mouth. Pete stopped cleaning, dropping his broom and dust pan. He grabbed a hold of her hand, he pulled it from her mouth and took a look at it. He had a look that she saw on Gerard’s before early in his transformation when he saw blood. Like a mixture of disgust, want, and holding back, Mikey knew the risk of blood and a vampire. She had lived with many of them for 2 years, she knew what would happen. Mikey looked away, trying to make herself seem small. Pete noticed this and it made him sad.</p><p>“Mikey I’m not going to hurt you, I don’t even drink blood.” Pete said, getting up and pulling Mikey with him “Let's get this cleaned up.”</p><p>They go over to the sink, Pete turns it on and puts her hand under it. Pete opens a cabinet to pull out the first aid. He opens the kit, he gets a band-aid and alcohol wipe. He takes her hand from out of the water, turning the water off, he takes care of the cut.</p><p>“So if you don’t drink  blood what do you drink?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“Well I never drink human nor animal, so I was starving for a bit. That was until Patrick came up with this mixture that helps a lot. Sometimes it gets me full, sometimes it doesn’t.” Pete said.</p><p>“How come you never tried it?” Mikey asked “If you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>“I would rather not talk about it.” Pete said.</p><p>“That's alright.” Mikey said “Thank you.”</p><p>“It's no problem.” Pete said “Why don’t you go get some sleep, they won’t be back till the morning.”</p><p>“Alright, night Pete.” Mikey said, walking out.</p><p>“Night Mikey.” Pete said, staying in the room.</p><p>He watched as she left the room, for the first in so long Pete really did feel human. He put his hand to his heart, not understanding why he was doing it. His eyes widened when he felt his heartbeat, faintly, but it was there. He didn’t know, but a smile was forming on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little short than the others, but the next chapter will make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened to your finger?” Gerard asked, walking in the room.</p><p>“It got cut from the glass.” Mikey said.</p><p>“Glass?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Brendon stopped by.” Pete said “We need a new window.”</p><p>“Goddamit, I swear I’m gonna shoot Brendon.” Joe said “I’ll call Bill.”</p><p>Joe left the kitchen to call Bill. Bill is pretty much their window guy, he doesn’t know how their windows get broken. They always call him at least once a month and he replaces them. Pete looked at Patrick.</p><p>“So what was the meeting about last night?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Well I had to tell the mayor that we got new people. He was alright with it, but the main thing was about how the Elites are getting out of control.” Patrick said “Going to do patrol work tonight, all of us.”</p><p>“All of us?” Pete asked.</p><p>“That includes Ray, Frank, Gerard, and Mikey.” Patrick said.</p><p>“You can’t be serious, Mikey hasn’t even fully healed. There's no way that she’s going to patrol.” Gerard said.</p><p>“Look I don’t like it, but that's what we have to do.” Patrick said.</p><p>“It's fine, I can do it.” Mikey said. </p><p>“No Mikey you're not doing this.” Gerard said “I won’t al-”</p><p>“Gerard I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry.” Mikey said.</p><p>“Fine, but you're gonna be with me.” Gerard said.</p><p>“Actually…” Patrick said “I already made pairs.”</p><p>“Great, just great.” Gerard said, walking out of the room.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’ll get over it.” Mikey said.</p><p>“I’m just gonna go….yea.” Patrick said, leaving.</p><p>“So is Gerard always a drama queen?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Yes, but he’s just caring about my health and safety because I’m not superhuman like him.” Mikey said.</p><p>“Well knowing Pat he likes pairs that will work together, so we'll be together.” Pete said “I won’t let anything happen to you.</p><p>“I know, I trust you.” Mikey said, giving him a smile.</p><p>Pete returned the smile, feeling his heart faintly beat again.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Patrick had gathered them for a quick meeting.</p><p>“Alright so if we find Elites we kill them or take them. Make sure you don’t split up from your partner. Andy, with Joe, Gerard, with Frank, Ray, your with me, and Pete, with Mikey. When we get to the park, that's when we'll split up.” Patrick said “Everyone got it?”<br/>They all nodded their heads, they followed Patrick out the door and to their van. Andy was the one to drive, feeling nervous he turned the key and off they went. They’ve done patrol before, but they have new people with them. They haven’t done this before, well maybe Ray has when he was still in the Elites. That's another thing they worried about, there going to be bad blood with them, they could be the main targets in this. But they let that worry disappear so they can focus on their task. Little did they know what the night had in store for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm think of making another fic, its going to be a Supernatural one though. I almost have the first chapter finished, but I was just wondering if anyone was interested in it if I post it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright listen up, I’m sure you were already told this. But you're gonna be told this again, you are gonna have your own section. That section you will mark it so that way you know where you're going and you can find your way back. If you run into Elites, take them down or bring them in, we will have check in’s every hour. And don’t split from your partner, that's the biggest thing. Stuff can happen, we don’t want to end up losing anyone. You already know your section, so go do your job.”</p><p>Everyone leaves the park and gets to work. They have everything they need, before they had left they had to pack before coming here. Gerard said some words to Pete that made him scared, but he didn’t let it show. Gerard knows that Pete won’t let anything happen to Mikey, but his big brother instincts are going and just wants to be sure. The group splits off with whomever they got, they mark their entrance right off the bat. It wasn’t long until they were deep in the woods, 5 miles out at least. </p><p>“So you’ve done this before?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but it wasn't like this. It was more like looking for people.” Pete said “If people were missing and it was vampire related then we go looking, you were one of them.”</p><p>“Really.” Mikey said.</p><p>“Yeah, we had gotten no leads. We didn’t let the case go until 4 months after, I felt really bad when that happened.” Pete said.</p><p>“Why?” Mikey asked “You tried your best.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I wanted to do more.” Pete said.</p><p>“You did what you could, I don’t blame you for having to close it. But my brother and I are back, you guys kinda found us.” Mikey said “Doesn’t that count for something?”</p><p>“I guess it does.” Pete said. </p><p>Mikey smiled at Pete, they stopped when they heard a crack. They heard it again, but when they looked around they didn’t see anything. They looked up to see 2 vamps looking right at them. The 2 vampires jumped off the branch, making it break. Before it hit them Pete pulled Mikey out of the way. Pete made sure she was alright before looking around for the vamps. Before he knew it, Pete was pulled from Mikey and thrown into a tree. Pete looked up to be met with the vamp that threw him, he got up. The vamp charged at him, pinning him at the tree. </p><p>The Elite wrapped his hands around Pete’s throat, squeezing the air out of him. Pete tried his best with his strength, but he couldn't get him off. Pete remembered that he had a blade tucked in his boot, he tried to be fast as his vision started to have black dots. He got the blade and stabbed the Elite right in the heart, he let go of Pete’s throat and fell. Pete took in a deep breath before looking at the other Elite. But it was already gone and so was Mikey, this made Pete go on high alert.</p><p>“Mikey!” Pete screamed, hoping it would help.</p><p>“Pete!” Mikey yelled back.</p><p>That's all Pete needed, he took off in the direction. He found the Elite had pinned Mikey to the ground, their eye’s red. </p><p>“Gerard can’t save you this time.” The Elite said, fangs out and ready.</p><p>Pete wasted no time, he tackled the Elite off her. Pete tried, but the Elite was stronger than him. He didn’t give up though, he never would. He hit, he kicked, he scratched until he couldn’t anymore. He was pinned once again to a tree, but his blade was knocked out of his hand. </p><p>“Not bad kid, but you still tried it with an Elite. What did you think was going to happen?” The Elite said “Such a shame though, you could have been a great addition.”</p><p>Pete closed his eyes as the Elite pulled back his hand, he believed that his heart was going to be ripped out. But something had caught his nose, something sweet. He opened his eyes and turned to the smell. It was Mikey, she had his blade in her hand and blood running down her arm. They were quick to leave Pete and go to her, Pete came up behind the Elite and pinned their arms behind their back. The Elite realised what was happening and tried to get out, but it was too late. Mikey didn’t hesitate as she blunged the blade into their heart, killing it instanly. Pete threw the Elite on the ground, he went up to Mikey and pulled her in a hug. Mikey hugged him back, but Pete had a tight grip on her.</p><p>“I thought I had lost you.” Pete said “Fuck.”</p><p>“Hey you didn’t though, you don’t have to worry.” Mikey said, she put her hands on Pete's face to make him look at her.</p><p>“That's the thing Mikey, I do worry.” Pete said “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”</p><p>“Why do you care so much?” Mikey asked.</p><p>Pete didn’t say anything, instead he put his hands on her face and pulled her in. Pete swear he felt fireworks as he kissed her. He removed his lips from hers to look at her face.</p><p>“Thats why.” Pete said “What do you think?”</p><p>Mikey pulled Pete back to her, the kiss more hungry than the first one. They ended up at a tree with Mikey being pinned to it, Pete tapped her on her thigh and she jumped wrapping her legs on his waist. Pete removed himself from the makeout and kissed her neck, he didn’t leave any marks cause he didn’t Gerard to kill him. He hears her heart and it drives him crazy with how fast it’s going. He puts his head on her’s and just keeps it there, he listens to her trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“So I guess that you feel the same huh?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mikey said.</p><p>“I'm glad, it would be really awkward if you didn’t.” Pete said.</p><p>Mikey laughed at that, for the first time in a long time Pete was happy. Sure the boys make him happy, but Mikey brings out a whole new happiness for him. </p><p>“So what does this make us?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“What do you want it to be?” Pete asked.</p><p>“I wanna be with you.” Mikey said “What about you?”</p><p>“I thought it was pretty obvious,” Pete said, smiling.</p><p>Mikey smiled back, she was happy as well. For the first time in 2 years she was liking life. </p><p>“This is a check in, how is this pair doing?”</p><p>Pete took the walking talky out of his pocket.</p><p>“Were doing good, still together.” Pete said.</p><p>“Good, you can start making your way back.”</p><p>“Alright.” Pete said, putting it in his pocket. </p><p>Mikey removes her legs from his waist, she puts them back on the ground. They get the blade from the dead Elite and off they went. They had to get their bags, they also had to treat that cut on Mikey's arm. When they did that, they made their way back to the meeting place. On the way, they found the boys.</p><p>“What happened to your arm?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“There were 2 Elits, we handled it though.” Pete said.</p><p>“I’m okay Gee, you don’t have to worry.” Mikey said. </p><p>Gerard didn’t say anything, they stayed quiet till they got to the meeting place. They joined the crowd of people to listen.</p><p>“We covered a lot of ground tonight, good job. My team and I will look around and get any bodies of Elites. You all can go home and get some rest, we will call you when we have another patrol, goodnight.”</p><p>They went back to their vehicle, on the way Patrick, Andy, Joe, and Mikey were asleep. Andy had given Ray the key’s cause he trusted him the most. Joe and Andy pass out on eachother, Patrick is cuddling a pillow that they have, and Mikey is sleeping on Pete. </p><p>“So anything happened?” Frank asked, looking at Pete.</p><p>“I’m not sure what you mean.” Pete said.</p><p>“Did you and my sister end up together or what?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” Pete said, a blush creeping to his face.</p><p>“Good, but I swear you hurt her I will rip you apart.” Gerard said “I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again.”</p><p>Pete nodded his head, scared to speak. I looked at Mikey and that feeling of being scared just went away. All he can think of is how he ended up with her. When they get there, they don’t wake anyone up. They carried them inside the home and to their rooms. When Pete was about to leave he was stopped by someone pulling on his hand. He looked to see Mikey looking at him, with a tired look.</p><p>“Stay.” Mikey said.</p><p>Pete smiled, but did as told. He got in bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into him. He listened to her breathing as she fell back to sleep, he had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I kinda have writers block, but I'm still gonna write this story and finish it so don't worry. Now hope you like the chapter for this enjoy 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete opens his eyes, he see’s Mikey still sleeping. He smiled, he moved some of her hair out of her face. Mikey opened her eye’s to meet Pete's, she gave him a smile. Pete had a confused look on his face as he felt his face burn, it didn’t take him long though. He hissed, covering his face with the cover’s. Mikey was confused, before it hit her. She got out of bed and went over to her window, she pulled back the curtain to block the light coming in. She went back to the bed and pulled the covers off him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know they were open.” Mikey said, taking his face in her hands.</p><p>“It's ok, I’m alright.” Pete said “It's not your fault.”</p><p>“But I still feel bad.” Mikey said.</p><p>“You could kiss me, to make it better.” Pete said.</p><p>Mikey smiled before pecking Pete on the lips.</p><p>“Now go, I gotta take a shower.” Mikey said, getting up and getting her some clean clothes.</p><p>“Can’t I just join you instead?” Pete asked, a smirk on his face.</p><p>Even though he couldn’t see it, Mikey’s face was red as a cherry. She shook her head as he laughed. Mikey gave him a dirty look before going into her bathroom, closing the door on her way. Pete got up from the bed and left the room, he went to the kitchen to go make him his mixture. He found Gerard and Patrick drinking coffee and chatting, Patrick raised his brow and smirk.</p><p>“So Pete, did you have a good sleep?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Yea, the best in a long time.” Pete said, cutting up garlic.</p><p>“I wonder why.” Patrick said, sipping his coffee “After all you were with Mikey. I would think you had a good night.”</p><p>“Wait you two didn’t do what I think you did, did you?” Gerard said, staring Pete down.</p><p>“No, of course not!” Pete said “Were going slow, don’t worry.”<br/>“Ok, good.” Gerard said “Now, what the hell are you making?”</p><p>“My drink, I don’t like blood so I drink this.” Pete said.</p><p>“What’s in it because it smells weird?” Gerard said.</p><p>“Chopped up garlic, tomato juice, vinegar, and a bit of vodka.” Pete said “It's not as bad as you think.”</p><p>“I think I’m just gonna stick to my coffee and deer.” Gerard said “Also where is my sister?”</p><p>“She's taking a shower.” Pete said.</p><p>“Alright.” Gerard said, getting up “I’m making her food, she has to be hungry.”</p><p>Pete nodded, taking a sip of his mix. Gerard got some egg’s out and a pan.</p><p>“You can cook?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Yes I can cook, before all this shit happened I cooked a lot.” Gerard said “I didn’t do much even when I was human. I worked, went to school, and took care of Mikey when our parents didn’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Our parents cared more about work than their own children, I don’t know why they had us if they were just gonna ignore us.” Gerard said.</p><p>Pete and Patrick look at Gerard with pity.</p><p>“Stop that, don’t give me that look.” Gerard said “I don’t want pity, so don’t give it.” </p><p>Pete and Patrick looked at each other instead. Patrick went back to working on his paperwork, Pete took a seat beside Patrick and looked at his stack. </p><p>“So what's all this?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Taking some notes, looking back over some case files. I also have to update the Way file.” Patrick said “I also have to make copies and send them to the Mayor, his team wanted them.”</p><p>“When's the deadline?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Friday.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Dude, tomorrow's Friday.” Pete said. </p><p>“It is?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Pete said.</p><p>“Fuck me.” Patrick said, rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>“No thanks.” Pete said.</p><p>“Not like that.” Patrick said “Also, the mayor and his team want us tonight night. Like all of us, including Brendon.”</p><p>“Why?” Pete asked.</p><p>“How the hell do I know.” Patrick said “That's just what he wants.”</p><p>Mikey walked into the kitchen, she went straight to the coffee pot. When she got her coffee Mikey took a seat by Pete, Gerard came around and put a plate of egg’s in front of her.</p><p>“Eat, don’t you say that you're not hungry cause I know you are.” Gerard said.</p><p>Mikey just shrugged her shoulders and ate the eggs. Pete just watched her ate, just casually sipped his drink. There was a knock at the door, Gerard got to it. When he opened the door it was Brendon and some guy they didn’t know. Brendon pushed past Gerard and went straight for the kitchen. The guy just shook his head before apologizing to Gerard. </p><p>“What's up fuckers!” Brendon said, taking off his hood “Miss me!”</p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Hey Bren, you bring Ryan?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Of course I did.” Brendon said “Ryan get your sweet ass in here!”</p><p>Gerard and Ryan come in, Ryan looks like he regrets being here already. He waved to everyone.</p><p>“Where’s Joe and Andy?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“They're still sleeping, let's just say they did some stuff last night.” Patrick said “Also we have a meeting to go to tonight and Brendon they want you there as well. You can bring Ryan if you want.”<br/>“A meeting for what?” Brendon said.</p><p>“We don’t know they just want us.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Ryan, do you want anything to eat?” Gerard asked “I make you something, I’m making for Andy and Joe.”</p><p>“No I’m good.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, give him some food.” Brendon said “I dragged him out of the house before he got the chance to eat anything.”</p><p>Gerard nodded before making food for Ryan. They talked about what they think might happen tonight. Pete helped Patrick with some of the papers that he was working on, they knew that Joe and Andy weren’t gonna be up for a while so they just worked till they finished them. Sometimes they get stuck and need help from the other. Gerard made enough food for Andy and Joe for when they woke up, he put their food in the microwave. There were a few times that Patrick needed a break from the work and they just talked about random things and it helped out Pat a lot. But their minds always went back to the meeting that they had to attend tonight, wondering what it's about and how it's gonna go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone ready?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Yes mom.” Brendon said.</p><p>“Be nice.” Ryan said, hitting the back of Brendon's head. </p><p>“Hey I might have a better pain tolerance than you, but that still hurt.” Brendon said. </p><p>“Alright, everybody out and to the van.” Patrick said, opening the door “Andy’s driving and he won’t wait for you if you're late.” </p><p>They left the home and got in the van. The front had Andy and Patrick, the second row had Joe and Ray, the third had Mikey, Gerard, and Frank. The trunk had Pete, Ryan, and Brendon. </p><p>“So, how have you been Pete?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Been good.” Pete said.</p><p>“What about you and the girl.” Brendon said “I mean from what I saw from the last time I was here, there was something between you two.”</p><p>Pete blushed at that.</p><p>“Well, uh, were together.” Pete said “Also how would you know that, we went to the kitchen after you broke the window?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Brendon said “Now give us the details!”</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot.” Ryan said “But really, good for you man.”</p><p>“Thanks Ryan.” Pete said.</p><p>The vehicle came to a stop, Andy turned the engine off. Patrick looked back at his crew.</p><p>“Alright, were here and please don’t do anything stupid.” Patrick said “Brendon.”</p><p>“Oh come on, why me!” Brendon said “But no promises.”</p><p>Patrick sighed before getting out. They walk up to the building that they had to go to, when they get in Patrick tells them to take a seat while he talks to the secretary. </p><p>“Can I help you?” They asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’m Patrick Stump. My team and I have a meeting with Mayor Smith.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Which team?” </p><p>“Team Fall.” </p><p>“Alright, I’ll let him know. Go have a seat and he’ll come get you when he’s ready.” </p><p>Patrick gave a thank you before going to his team. He told them what happened between him and the secretary. </p><p>“So how long are we gonna have to wait?” Brendon asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, he’s a busy man.” Patrick said “It might take awhile. </p><p>“Well can we do something to pass the time?” Gerard asked.</p><p>“Like what?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“I wanna know how those two got together.” Joe said, pointing at Brendon and Ryan.</p><p>“Oh really. Well why didn’t you ask sooner!” Brendon said “We would have told you.” <br/>“Didn’t want to be rude.” Joe said.</p><p>“It's fine.” Ryan asked “It wouldn’t have been rude.”</p><p>“Alright so it was 2004, so about one year later when you guys found Pete and I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next chapter will be about how Ryden got together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I could have done better on this chapter, but I also felt like this was a little over due.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2004</p><p>Brendon was just on the porch, looking out at the woods. It was night so he didn’t really have to worry about the sun. Him and Pete were talking for a bit, but Pete left cause he wanted to sleep. Pete hated being a vampire, but so does Brendon. Brendon wished he could just go back to being human, sure he didn’t have family. But he still hated this, he doesn’t understand why they picked him.</p><p>He decided to take a walk in the woods, he would be back before 4 in the morning. While he was walking there was a scent that had caught his attention, it was sweet. He followed the scent to see a person, they had a cut on their arm and it was bleeding bad. Brendon didn’t hesitate to help him, he revealed himself to the guy. The guy was scared when he saw Brendon.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Brendon said “I want to help you.” </p><p>The guy just nodded, but was still cautious about it. Brendon crouched in front of him and examined his arm.</p><p>“Ryan.” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’m Ryan.”</p><p>Brendon smiled.</p><p>“I’m Brendon, so how did this happen?”</p><p>“I was taking a walk and these guys came out and scared me. I fell off the hill and ended up here.”</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with those guys.” Brendon said, shaking his head “It looks like you’ll need stitches.”</p><p>“Great, just great.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Get on my back.” Brendon said.</p><p>“What, why?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“We're gonna go back to my place and my friends are gonna help you.” Brendon said.</p><p>Ryan hesitated at first, but did as told and got on Brendon's back. Brendon made sure Ryan was secured before taking off. Ryan tightened his arms on Brendon and had wide eye’s. </p><p>“Are you doing ok?” Brendon asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Ryan said “Just peachy.”</p><p>Brendon smiled. It didn’t take them that long before they had made it to Brendon’s place, there Pete and Patrick were on the porch. Brendon stopped right in front of them and Ryan got off of him. Brendon noted that he looked a little pale. </p><p>“Who’s he?” Pete asked.</p><p>“This is Ryan, Pete get Andy.” Brendon said, getting the door for Ryan “He has a bad cut on his arms.”</p><p>They went inside, Pete did as told and went to get Andy. Patrick got Ryan a drink, he also just stayed in the kitchen with them. Brendon was making sure that Ryan didn’t pass out, but he can see that he’s getting paler and looking tired. Andy ran into the kitchen and went straight to where Ryan was. </p><p>“Hello Ryan, I’m Andy. I’m gonna be the one to take care of you and stitch you up.” Andy said, putting gloves on “I’m also gonna ask you a few questions.”</p><p>Ryan nodded. Andy took some scissor's and cut the sleeve of his arm. He wipe’s up some of the blood to see the wound better.</p><p>“So how did this happen?” Andy asked.</p><p>“I was taking a walk and some guys scared me and I fell off the cliff.” Ryan said. </p><p>“This might sting a bit.” Andy said, before putting rubbing alcohol on his wound.</p><p>Ryan hissed at it.</p><p>“So, how long were you there for?” Andy asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe an hour. I kinda passed out when I reached the bottom.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Did you get a look at their faces.” Andy asked.</p><p>“No they were wearing masks.” Ryan said “They had some kind of symbols on them.”</p><p>“Symbol’s….. Damnit.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Is it them?” Andy asked.</p><p>“Yep, this is the 3rd time they did this.” Patrick said.</p><p>“What?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“The group that did this, their called the ‘Undead Soldiers’. They usually do that to people that owe them, but I think you were the wrong person.” Patrick said “Don’t worry, they're gonna get in trouble. We won’t let them get away with this.”</p><p>“Aren’t they Vampire hunters?” Ryan asked “So if they are, then does that mean you guys are too, since you're connected to them.”</p><p>“Yep, you are a good observer.” Andy said “And we're done.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Ryan said, leaning forward.</p><p>Andy had caught him before Ryan could fall on the floor. Andy thought that might happen because of how much blood he had lost. He assured everyone that he would be alright, he just needed to rest. So they put him in one of the guest room’s, Brendon was the only one that stayed with him. He felt some kind of connection to Ryan, he didn’t know what. But he didn’t want it to be gone. So after that day Ryan came and visited them, mostly Brendon though. </p><p>It was when they were taking a walk that was when Ryan confessed that he had a crush on Brendon. Brendon had kissed Ryan and on that day night they became a couple. Brendon had moved out of the house and lived with Ryan in his apartment. They had to make a few adjustments to it, but it was worth it for them. Even though they were different it didn’t matter to them. Ryan didn’t care that Brendon drinks blood, he loved him. Brendon though was scared that one day he would end up hurting Ryan. But at the end of the day they knew how the other felt about each other and that’s all that mattered to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that's how that happened.” Brendon said.</p><p>“Ryan man, you could have done so much better.” Pete said.</p><p>“Shut up Pete, Mikey can do better.” Brendon said.</p><p>“I agree with Brendon.” Gerard said.</p><p>“Guys, shut up.” Patrick said “Mayors coming.”</p><p>The group watched as Mayor Smith was walking to them. He shook hands with Patrick.</p><p>“Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I was in a meeting, my teams already there. Patrick, you have the case’s?” Mayor Smith asked.</p><p>“Right here in my bag.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Good, let's get going.” Mayor Smith said, walking away.</p><p>Gerard had a feeling in his stomach, but he didn’t know what it was. They followed Mayor Smith into a room, his team just sitting and chatting. They all took a seat, the Mayor was at the head with his team captain.</p><p>“Patrick, give your bag to Generale Walker.” Mayor Smith said.</p><p>Patrick did as told, Generale Walker sat the bag on the table and looked at the files. </p><p>“So, the reason I called you all here is because your team is quite different then all the others.” Mayor Smith said.</p><p>“How is that sir?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Well you're the only team that has vampires. And not just one, but 5 of them. Which is quite impressive.” Mayor Smith said.</p><p>“Are we getting a promotion?” Joe asked.</p><p>“Sure, let's call it that.” Mayor Smith said “My team is working on something, well we think your team is perfect for it.”</p><p>“What is this something?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“We're working on a cure, It's for turning vampires back into humans. We need test subjects and we believe that your 5 is the best for it.” </p><p>“You can’t be serious.” Gerard said.</p><p>“I am.” Mayor Smith said “We’ll what do you say?”</p><p>“No, absolutely not.”  Patrick said.</p><p>“And why is that?” Mayor Smith said.</p><p>“These are my friends and you're not gonna use them as test subjects. We don’t even know if this is gonna work. If something goes wrong you could end up killing them, that's something we are not taking.” Patrick said “You have what you need, go look for other participants. We're leaving.” </p><p>They got up, but the door was blocked by soldiers. They turned to look at the Mayor, his team stood up.</p><p>“I was afraid that this was gonna happen. I really wish you would have been good and did as you're told, but I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way.” Mayor Smith said “Get them.” </p><p>The soldiers came for them, they had fought them. There were more than them so they knew they had to find a way out fast. The soldiers were blocking the door so that was out, they could jump out the windows. Before anything could be made they poked Frank with a needle, It didn’t take Frank long till he was on the ground passed out.</p><p>“Frank!” Gerard said, leaning over him.</p><p>Gerard was pulled back and was pricked with the needle, they let him go and Gerard fell on top of Frank. They had to hold down Ray cause he was the one that had the most trouble to get, but they got him. Brendon didn’t hesitate to pick Ryan up, covering him as best as he could, before jumping out the window. Pete was going to take Mikey and leave, but he was stopped by soldiers. They had grabbed him and held him down, the last thing he saw was Mikey, Patrick, Andy, and Joe being held down and cuffed before getting pricked. He tried to fight it, but in the end he lost. Mikey, Joe, Andy, and Patrick were forced on their knees, the Mayor and his General stood in front of them. </p><p>“This could have been easy if you would have given them.” General Walker said. </p><p>“Fuck you.” Joe said “Those are our friends you piece of shit.” </p><p>“So, they shouldn’t even exist, but here we are.” General Walker said.<br/>“What do we do with them?” Mayor Smith asked.</p><p>“Can’t let them go, so put them in the cellars.” General Walker said.</p><p>They were forced to stand, before they could leave Mayor Smith had some final words to them.</p><p>“I’m sorry that it had to be like this. I really didn’t want it to be like this.” Mayor Smith said.</p><p>“You really think you saying that is gonna make us feel better.” Patrick said “Cause it doesn’t.”</p><p>General Walker nodded his head and the group was escorted out of the room. Pete, Gerard, Frank, and Ray were put on stretchers and strapped down, they rolled them out of the room. Mayor Smith looked out the window, feeling guilty for what he did. He had to let that go for what's about to come, because he believes it's what's for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter, sorry that it took this long to get here. With school back its been hard to write, but it here so enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are we gonna do?” Joe asked.</p><p>“I don’t know Joe.” Patrick said.</p><p>“We need to figure it out soon.”  Mikey said “They'll end up killing them if we don’t hurry.”</p><p>“Mikey, they're not going to kill them.” Andy said “You need to calm down.”</p><p>“Really you want me to calm down, they took my brother, my best friends, and my boyfriend.” Mikey said “How do you expect me to calm down?”</p><p>No one said anything after that, they didn’t understand what she was feeling. They felt anger for sure, but not in the way that she does. A door opened which got everyone’s attention. In walked Brendon and Ryan.</p><p>“We were wondering what happened to you two.” Patrick said.</p><p>“We jumped through the window.” Brendon said “Now let's get you all out of here.”</p><p>Brendon grabbed hold of the bars on the door and pulled it right off. They left the cell and looked for their stuff, they found it on a table.</p><p>“Do you think they were gonna kill us?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Why do you ask that?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Well I mean they wanted your case files, your notes, and pretty much anything involved with vampires.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Those fuckers.” Joe said “Oh I can’t wait till I get my hands on them.” </p><p>“We're gonna get them back, don’t worry. But we need to get our friends back first.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Brendon, can you sense them?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Yea, they're kind of close.” Brendon said “C’mon.”</p><p>They followed Brendon up the stairs and out the cellars, there weren't any guards around them. Brendon could sense all four of them, he knew that they were awake and okay. Brendon also knows that they're just as pissed as they are. It didn’t take them that long till they got to the room, they walked in.</p><p>“You guys are alright.” Ray said.</p><p>“Good.” Gerard said “You can get me out of here and I can kill them all.”</p><p>They went to them and unlocked them, Gerard checked over Mikey immediately. Once he knew she was fine he checked over Frank. Pete wrapped his arms around Mikey and she returned the hug. </p><p>“Guys we really need to get going.” Ray said “Before they get back.” </p><p>They walk out the room, Patrick leads them to the exit since he knows his way around the place. Before they could get out a gun was fired, Mikey dropped to the ground holding her thigh. Pete dropped to her side, he saw a blood. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have tried to leave.” General Walker said.</p><p>Pete looked at him, all he saw was red. They didn’t even have time to blink before Pete sunk his fangs into the General’s neck. Walker screamed as Pete dug deeper into him, but Walker had a trick up his sleeve. Walker took the syringe out and jabbed it into Pete’s heart. Pete let go of Walkers neck, he took a few steps back. His head was spinning around, the next thing he knew was that he was on the floor and black dots clouded his vision. </p><p>“Pete! Pete, hey man. I need you to look at me.” Andy said, looking him over.</p><p>“M-ik-ey.” Pete said, closing his eye.</p><p>“Pete! Pete!” Andy yelled, shaking him.</p><p>Gerard held Mikey as she cried, he tried his best to make her not look. Andy didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to treat a vampire. Mayor Smith ran in, he hurried over to General Walker. But it didn’t matter he was gone. </p><p>Pete felt something, pain. He had that stupid needle in him, but there was something else. He felt like something was suffocating him, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Air, that's new for him. He gripped the needle and pulled it out, Pete put his hand on his chest and felt it. It was beating, Andy hovered over him.</p><p>“Pete, buddy. You're okay?” Andy asked.</p><p>“I think so.” Pete said “I am hungry though.”</p><p>“Yep, you're alright.” Andy said, helping him up.</p><p>Pete quickly got up, he made his way over to Mikey. She looked up at him, tear streaks on her face. Pete pulled her into his arms.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Pete said.</p><p>Mikey wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“Let's get out of here.” Patrick said.</p><p>“Smith, don’t contact us ever again” Gerard said.</p><p>Pete picked up Mikey, he was careful with her leg. They walked out the door, they pilled into the van. Andy wrapped up Mikey's leg as best as he could. He would pach it better at the house. They started the vehicle and left the building. They were ready to just get back home and rest up and they were glad to be out of that job.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>